To generate white light by light-emitting diodes, conversion material can be applied on a semiconductor chip provided to generate radiation, the conversion material converting the primary radiation generated in the semiconductor chip such that mixed light that appears white to the human eye arises. The conversion material can be fixed on the semiconductor chip, for example, in the form of prefabricated conversion plates.
Primary radiation not converted or only a small portion of which is converted, for example, primary radiation emitted laterally past the conversion material, can cause an undesirable dependence of the color locus, that is to say of the coordinates (Cx,Cy) in the CIE chromaticity diagram of the emitted radiation on the emission angle.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting component in which the dependence of the color locus on the emission angle is reduced. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a method by which a radiation-emitting component can be produced efficiently and reliably.